


We Keep This Love In A Polaroid

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluffy and more fluff!, married!yousana, skammonth, yousana babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Four times Yousef took a picture of Sana and the one time she took a picture of him ~





	We Keep This Love In A Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> written for skammonth fanfiction week, fluff prompt, just posting it early here on ao3!
> 
> music for this is of course photograph by ed sheeran, where I took the title from as well

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Besides dancing, and carrot peeling of course, photography is another big passion of Yousef’s. He loves to take nature shots, black and white snaps, and capture candid moments, of one person in particular.

 

When Sana gifts him a polaroid for his birthday, he knew he had called her soulmate for a reason. Because he hasn’t even mentioned anything about wanting a polaroid to anyone, he’s just been thinking how it would be nice change to take photos with an old school camera instead of his DSLR, and here is Sana, having the ability to read his mind apparently. When he asks her how she knew, she smiles and says a Polaroid was the cheapest option and the only one within her ‘student budget’.  

 

He laughs and tells her to say cheese.

 

_Click!_

Once its developed he grabs a sharpie and on the white space below the picture he writes the caption, “Ms. Mind Reader.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sana is so beautiful in her few unguarded moments, like when she closes her eyes and enjoys the warmth of the sunlight on her face.

 

It’s Saturday afternoon and they’re enjoying a nice day out at the Frognerparken, especially after they manage to find a secluded section away from all the tourists.

 

The park has more than 200 sculptures and Sana and Yousef have both taken turns snapping pictures of them imitating the poses of some of the most ridiculous statues, and then gotten others to take a few of them together.

 

But his favorite picture from that day is the one he took as she leaned against the tree, eyes closed and a soft smile on her face as the sun rays peeked through the branch and illuminated her skin.

 

In that moment he remembers her telling him about the ‘stupid’ nickname Isak gave her and how all her other friends started using it too once they had heard him say it. She had joked about how it ruined her reputation and made her seem like a softie. Well Yousef thinks its perfect.

 

He captions it, “Sanasol.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

He cheers and claps the loudest as her name is announced and she walks across the podium to collect her degree. The day she graduates from the University of Science and Technology, there’s happy tears in everyone’s eyes.

 

Yousef had already warned her beforehand that he would be _that_ ‘embarrassing’ boyfriend and Sana had rolled her eyes but secretly knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

After the ceremony is over her parents hug her and whisper prayers of more prosperity and success for her future as they kiss her forehead. Her brothers envelope her in a bear hug and in their excitement lift her up to which her protests are immediate and incredibly loud. Jamilla hands her a bouquet and a t-shirt that says “I survived Med School” and tells her now they can both wear it together.

 

After taking a gazillion pictures with everyone else, he finally tells her to step aside and stand in front of the main University building with her diploma in her hand.

 

He puts away his DSLR and pulls out the polaroid and she smiles wide, graduation robes flying in the wind and the tassel on her hat slightly tilted as she proudly holds up her diploma.

 

He captions in “Cutest surgeon in the world!”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The first day he wakes up as a married man, he can hardly believe it. They really did make it, despite all the hurdles in their path, they had overcome every single one of them and had come out stronger because of it. He wants to pinch himself to make sure that last night wasn’t a dream.

 

But he doesn’t need to, because beside him, sleeping peacefully, is his beautiful wife.

 

_Sana Acar._

Just saying it makes his heart skip a beat.

 

She softly murmurs something and then shifts a little, turning on her side so that she faces him. Her hair falls over her cheeks and he reaches forward to gently tuck it behind her ear.

 

He smiles at the memory from last night, when she had taken off her hijab and taken his breath away as she revealed her curly dark brown hair that fell all the way to her waist. He had run his hand through the silky tresses and shook his head when she had asked “ _Was this how you had imagined it?”_

She was far more beautiful than anything he could’ve imagined.

 

He looks down at her, with her hair fanned out on the pillows and the rosy nightgown slipping down her shoulder as she turns toward the window.

 

Yousef kisses the back of her bare shoulder before he gets up and grabs his polaroid from their duffel bag. If she was awake she would’ve said something along the lines of ‘you still have that rickety old thing?’

 

It was the first present she had given him, and despite all the other gifts exchanged throughout the years, he cherishes this one the most.

 

_Click._

He proudly captions it, “Mrs. Acar.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The feeling that fills his heart when he holds his baby girl against his chest for the first time is indescribable. She opens her beautiful brown eyes and gazes up at him through her long lashes she had inherited from her mother.

 

“She has your eyes.” He says fondly.

 

“And your nose.” Sana softly replies, lying on the hospital bed with an exhausted but happy expression on her face.

 

“Unfortunately.” He jokes.

 

“I love your nose.”

 

He steps forward and presses a kiss to his wife’s forehead. “I love you.”

 

She tells him to bring her purse to her from the chair across the room. He does and she opens it and takes out the one thing he thought he’d never see again. His polaroid.

 

“Where did you find that?!” he almost shouts in surprise but then tones it down because his baby has fallen asleep again in his arms. “I though we lost it when we moved. I was so sad!” he whispers dramatically.

 

“I thought so too, but then I found it two days ago when I was going through the boxes to find the fairy lights for decorating Jannah’s room. It was in that box marked miscellaneous.”

 

“Well I didn’t put it there. I looked for it everywhere.”

 

She looks down bashfully. “I know; I was the one who put it that box. And I forgot.” Then with a bright smile she adds, “But we found it again. Just in time! Move back a little I want to take a picture of you and Jannu.”

 

He holds her close against his chest and looks down at Jannah with the most loving eyes. Sana captures them in that candid moment before Yousef actually turns to look at the camera.

 

Once it’s developed, she captions it, “Co captains of my basketball team.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here: http://thickskinandelasticheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
